Tokyo Ghoul (film)
}} | director = Kentarō Hagiwara | producer = | writer = | screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = Masataka Kubota Fumika Shimizu Yū Aoi Yo Oizumi | narrator = | music = Don Davis | cinematography = | editing = | studio = Geek Sight | distributor = Shochiku | released = | runtime = 120 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = | gross = }} |Tōkyō Gūru|lead=yes}} is a 2017 Japanese dark fantasy action horror film based on the manga series ''Tokyo Ghoul by Sui Ishida. The film is directed by Kentarō Hagiwara and stars Masataka Kubota as Ken Kaneki and Fumika Shimizu as Tōka Kirishima. It was released in Japan by Shochiku on 29 July 2017. Plot Tokyo Ghoul is set in an alternate reality where ghouls, individuals who can only survive by eating human flesh, live among the normal humans in secret, hiding their true nature to evade pursuit from the authorities. Ken Kaneki, a normal college student who, after being taken to a hospital, discovers that he underwent a surgery that transformed him into a half-ghoul after being attacked by his date, Rize Kamishiro who reveals herself to be a ghoul. This was accomplished by transferring Rize's organs into his body, and now, like normal ghouls, he must consume human flesh to survive. Struggling with his new life as a half-ghoul, he must now adapt into the ghoul society, as well as keeping his identity hidden from his human companions. Cast * Masataka Kubota as Ken Kaneki * Fumika Shimizu as Tōka Kirishima * Kai Ogasawara as Hideyoshi Nagachika * as Kōtarō Amon * Hiyori Sakurada as Hinami Fueguchi * Yū Aoi as Rize Kamishiro * Yo Oizumi as Kureo Mado * Kunio Murai as Yoshimura * Shunya Shiraishi as Nishiki Nishio * Shoko Aida as Ryōko Fueguchi * Shuntarō Yanagi as Renji Yomo * Kenta Hamano as Enji Koma * Bandō Minosuke II as Uta * Nozomi Sasaki as Kaya Irimi * Seika Furuhata as Yoriko Kosaka * Dankan as Hisashi Ogura Production Principal photography lasted from July to September 2016. Reception On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 83% based on 12 reviews, with an average rating of 6.4/10. Gabriella Ekens from Anime News Network was impressed by film's cinematography even though it didn't have a huge budget and praised Masataka Kubota and other cast for their strong performance. Although he criticized film for its Kagune effects. Mark Schilling of The Japan Times gave the film 4.5 out of 5 stars. Andrew Chan of the Film Critics Circle of Australia writes, "Tokyo Ghoul is one of those films where the over the top gore and violence ends up over shadowing everything from plot line to meaningful words or even its characters." ''Dread Central gave the film three and a half stars and called the film "A beautiful but flawed adaptation." Variety said "This live-action adaptation of Sui Ishida’s famous manga about flesh-eating monsters is likely to please fans, despite some tecnnical imperfections." South China Morning Post found the film ambitious but felt it ultimately stumbled saying "The film collapses into a series of conventional stand-offs between opposing characters struggling as much with their own identities as their conflicts with each other. For about an hour, however, Tokyo Ghoul did offer something special." Film School Rejects said "It feels like a film designed for newcomers, but it ultimately fails to leave viewers hungry for more." References External links * * * * Category:2017 films Category:2017 horror films Category:2010s Japanese films Category:2010s monster movies Category:Film scores by Don Davis (composer) Category:Funimation Category:Japanese films Category:Japanese horror films Category:Live-action films based on manga Category:Shochiku films